zelda tales chapter 1
by blooddog
Summary: Taking after the hit zelda game for ds... with a time skip!


"Zelda tales" chapter 1

"Zelda tales" chapter 1 (Ocean King) "Link I have a job for you". (LInk) "I would be happy to help!". (Ocean king) "I want you to get me a courage gem, so that I can activate this device". (link) "what does that device do?" (Ocean king) "It is sort of a time skipper." (Link) "Wow, it makes you skip time?!'' (Ocean king) "well It can skip about 15 seconds with another courage gem , but you can worry about that later." (Link) "Ok, where can I find this courage gem?" (Ocean king) "I got a tip from old man barks that one is in the moliba island's cave to the north." (Link) "Ok, I will have it back faster then you can say rupee!" (Ocean king) "(wow this kid sure seems determined for a little green bastard)" (Link) "Ok I'll be going now... I have to make a few adjustments to my ship first." (Ocean king) "Ok now, be off with ye!" (Link) "Yes sir!" Link starts walking off to his ship as he notices some yucky looking green slime all over the ground. (Link) "Oh shit, Not another Monster!" Link pulls his trusty sword out and is ready for battle! (Link) "come out you stupid faget." (green slime) "Ok if you insist human... muhehehhe!" (Link) "Oh great you look like your hungry don't ya?" (green slime) "well I do have a taste for tiny green boys!!" (Link) "I have a better Idea, how bout you taste the end of my sword!" Link then slices at the green slime and it does nothing! (green slime) "hehe that puny weapon can't harm me human." (Link) "well If that won't hurt let's see If this does!!" Link than pulls out a c2 bomb from his last adventure that he obtained. He than threw it and blew the green slime to hell! (Link) "well that was an anoyance." Link then turns and continues his jorney to his ship. His ship is in sight! His ship was origanly a man named Linebeck's. Linebeck sold it to him soon after an adventure they had together. Linebeck had enough adventuring in his last adventure that he sold his ship to link, and not cheaply. It cost about 7,000 rupees. (Link) "I may stop by and see how ol' Linebeck is doing, he doesn't live that far away." Linebeck now lives in a place called cannon island. Eddo had pasted away a while back. Eddo was a dear friend of Linebeck and Link. He supplied them with parts for linebeck's ship and upgrades for it. Link had finally reached the ship. (Link) "I guess it is time for me to leave." Link got on his trusty ship and sailed west of Mercay island. Soon he had reached the island. He got off of his ship and weighed the anchor. Link now 15 is old enough to sail alone. He walked a ways and got to the cave. He found the gem sitting on a tree trunk. (Link) "shit this is too easy." Link then grabbed the courage gem and suddenly out of nowhere he got stabbed. Blood dripping from his chest he could barely see anything. He looked up and saw what looked like a hooded devil! (hooded devil) "get up boy!" (Link) "what the hell did you do that for you dumb ass!" (hooded devil) "dumb ass am I?" (hooded devil) "You are dead you little bastard!" Link then pulls out his sword and prepares and prepares for battle! (Link) "you will pay with your life!" Link then gets his sword any grabs some blood from his chest and throws it at the hooded devil! (hooded devil) "You little human, you blinded me!!" (Link) "Have fun in hell you freak of nature!" Link then slices the hooded devil's head off! Blood squirting everywhere and the devil fell to the ground and collided with the dirt. (Link) "damn, my wound is very deep, I will need a doctor" Link then grasped the courage gem from the trunk of the tree and begins his journey back to town. (Link) "hopefully I will be able to find a doc in the village." Link soon reaches the village and goes into the village square. Link finds a villager and stops. (Villager) "Hey boy, you look terrible!" (Link) "A little, could you please point me the way to a doctor?" (villager) "sure, past the house over there, a doctor lives. (Link) "thank you very much, I must be on my way." Link starts to walk to the doctor's house as he notices his wound has healed! (Link) "what the hell, how did my wound heal?!" Link looks at the courage gem, it was glowing and all heated up. (Link) "something is wrong here." Link walks in the opposite direction to his ship. (Link) "I have to show the ocean king this!" Link starts to sail back to mercay island. (Finally I am back home, I have to show the ocean kind immediately!" Link starts to walk up the dock and makes his way to the ocean king. He opens the door and runs in. (Ocean king) "Link your back!" (Link) "I have to show you something!" (Ocean king) "…Oh?" Link pulls out the courage gem and places it on the table. (Link) "Something is very strange about this courage gem." (Link) "I got injured in battle and I was making my way up the a doctor and I noticed my wound had healed!" (Ocean king) "Link, I am afraid what you picked up is no courage gem, I have researched on this gem for many years of my youth." (Link) "you have, then what is it?" (Ocean king) "It is called a Reiki gem." (Link) "Reiki, what does that mean…?" (Ocean king) "It means self healing" (Link) "self healing?!" (Ocean king) "yes that gem you got has the power to heal its user it is triggered by blood!" (Link) "Blood!?" (Ocean king) "That gem is no longer any use to me but it is yours now." (Link) "I don't understand, wait!" Link remembers that when he was fighting the devil he got blood on his hand and he touched the gem with the same hand! (Link) "so my blood triggered the gem to activate?" (Ocean king) "yes when the gem is touched by blood for the first time, the DNA that was in the blood is saved to the gem, therefore the gem will only activate by the user that the DNA of the blood is matched to. (Link) "In other words now that the gem has saved my blood inside it, it will only work for me when it feels my blood?" (Ocean king) "yes, exactly" (Link) "what if someone else tried to use it?" (Ocean king) "Then the person who tried to use it would be burned by the gem, what ever part of their body they touched it with would be disintegrated." (Link) "sounds brutal" (Ocean king) "yes it is" (Ocean king) " the Reiki gem was only a legend, myth!" (Link) "I guess it is real then." (Ocean king) "indeed that is true." (Ocean king) "Link get some sleep, you have had a very hard day today." (Link) "ok, what are you going to do?" (Ocean king) "I am going to study the gem for the time being." (Link) "ok." (Ocean king) "there are many secrets still that we do not know about this gem…" (Link) "good luck, I guess I will turn in now…" (Ocean king) "rest up, you have a big day ahead of you tommarow." (Link) "Yes sir!" _to be continued in chapter 2…_


End file.
